Xmen: Rise of Le Mort
by Girl Trapped in a Vortex
Summary: The first real fanfic I will not give up on, please leave a reveiw! kk, might give up...


**X-men, rise of Le Mort**

Authors note:My friend Darkie (TDSHC) started to write this but got a writers block, so I asked if I could write the rest of the story and she said yes, so please don't think I started to write this (even though she did base the character Morticia on me, as I am morbid, strange and completely emo-tastic (As she says)). I am also changing it to third person. Hope you don't mind, Darkie!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters, even the ones that are not from x-men. My friend Darkie made the others up! (Well, based them on me and my/her friends.)

* * *

Chapter one: The beginning.

She looked down at the newspaper, cheap, low quality piece of paper. But something on that waste-of paper caught her eye.

_Suicidal attempts rise: _She read. _Our most upsetting suicidal yet; a nine-year-old girl has been found dead in a local park today, with several stab wounds in her chest. Police have tried to point out why she died, but there are no reasons. She was not bullied, no sign of physical or mental abuse and no abuse outside of school and family life has been found. Continues on page 2._

She put the magazine down on the bench and walked off, wondering; "How could she have died? It says nothing about the girl being a mutant like me, or was there abuse from a mutant? No, it can't be, why a nine-year-old girl though?..." She carried on with her thoughts buzzing around in her head, until she got back to her apartment. "Give it a while and the answers will come. For now, sleep on it." She reassured herself, laying down on the mattress. "Tomorrows another day..."

_**One years later**_

'NO! Why now, it's not the time! I don't want to move again!' She shouted at the top of her lungs. 'I have moved five times in the last year, I don't want to move again!' but she new she had to, if she wanted to find another mutant to go to this 'Mutant School' with. She figured that if she was to be accepted in the school, she should bring another mutant. But they would be able to figure out who hacked into the governments secret website. That is why she needed another mutant.

After a long walk through the subway, a short meal at a take-away restaurant, she finally got there. An abandoned hotel. She knocked on the door in tune to the Star-Wars tune.

'OK! OK, I'm coming!' A voice came from behind the shattered door, with chipped paint and broken glass frames.

'What the hell do you want?' A young girl the same age as her stood inside the door frame. She was wearing all black, black Doc Martins, black skinny-jeans tucked into the D.M.'s, with a fitted top saying: I like bite marks, on it.

'Hello, my name is Hacker-'

'Why are you not dead yet?' The emo asked.

'Excuse me?' Hacker asked politely.

'I said, why are you not dead yet?'

'What, do you want me to drop dead? Because, if you do, I am under your control.' Hacker replied, thinking that she better not get on the wrong side of this, this, emo.

'Are you drunk or something? Because if you are, you can leave now-'

'Oh, no no no. No I am not drunk. Can I come into your, um, hotel?' Hacker asked. Staring down at this crazy, yet non-drunk girl with a mental health issue. 'Ok, listen.' She sighed. 'Please let me in. I am a mutant and I want to help you.'

'You have the treatment that the government is working on?' She asked politely.

'No, but I have this power where I can hack into all things electronic, well, at least today's newest technology. I found out about this mutant school when I was hacking into the governments website, I found this website that was banned from the Internet. Though I do want to go, I'm afraid that they will find out about me hacking the governments computers including fire-wall, and they'll turn me in to the cops. But I figured, if I came along with another mutant, that mutant could back me up when I am in need of support. Please let me come in-'

'As long as you're not drunk, fine.' She walked into the hotel and sat down on the nearest furniture. Hacker followed.

**_Hours later_**

'So? What do you think? Wanna come to this school?'

'Ok then. But I swear, if you dare tell any-one about my past, you will regret it.' She warned Hacker. 'By the way, what is your real name?'

'Rosemary.' Hacker replied. 'I can't believe I sat and talked to you without asking for your name! Silly me-'

'Morticia,' She replied. 'The one and only mutant who can make normal people kill themselves. That's why my mutant name is Le Mort. French for "The Death".'

'Cool. Let's get going!'

* * *

**Yes! I have finally completed chapter 1! You know, it actually took me ages to edit Darkie's version, put it into third person, and at least tried to add on an extra bit to the end...**

**Any way, chapter 2 is coming soon, and please, if you think this i bad, please leave tips on how to make it better when you review!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**RAD**


End file.
